


【柳丸】非常规数据

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Yanagi Renji/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 3





	【柳丸】非常规数据

*邪教，拉郎，ooc预警  
*医生 柳莲二 x 护士 丸井文太  
*私设很多，全靠编

1.  
柳莲二写的病历本一直是全医院的标杆，每每有新的医科实习生来，总得被主任医师摁着头抱着柳前辈的病历来这么一遭：  
“朗读！背诵！默写全文！”  
故而柳医生的名声毁誉参半，毁主要毁在实习生手里。  
对此其本人表示有点无辜。

柳莲二还是实习医师的时候，丸井文太还差一年晋升护士长。护理的相关证书即便难考也总算好过医科大学的N年制，男护士又格外稀缺，因此丸井差不多是一从护理学校毕业就顺利找到了工作。在医院忙忙碌碌两三年，生活圈子越来越窄。跟着别的小护士一起把全医院的八卦来来回回说了三遍，直至再也没有新的话题，便开始每天翘首以盼新人来供他们消遣。  
柳莲二就这样被眼巴巴地盼来。

柳在还没有转正的时候，名字就已经传遍了大大小小的科室。说这位高材生以建校以来前所未有的高分毕业，并达成面试一轮直接给聘的传说成就。据住院部得以先窥见其人的小护士们说，柳医生人如其名，玉树临风，俊逸非凡。  
当下科室里的小护士都有点蠢蠢欲动，丸井挨个儿敲了一下她们脑袋，笑着责备：  
“那么多病人候着呢别摸鱼了。再好看的人也经不起几年消毒水的摧残。”  
“哪有啊~” 一个机灵的小护士笑着凑到丸井身边眨了眨眼，“丸井前辈这么多年不还是我院一枝花吗？”  
丸井做出要揍她们的姿势，几个小姑娘嬉笑着跑远了。

中午的时候救护车送来一起交通事故的伤者，丸井当即放下手里的饭盒跑去推病床。躺着的男人身上满是血污，丸井瞥了两眼就不忍再看——即使是在医院工作了这些年，他还是不太能目睹患者把希望揉碎的眼睛。  
丸井帮忙将病床推到楼里便赶忙去做术前准备。换好衣服举着消毒好的手进到手术室时，主任医师和陌生的面孔已经就位了。  
“啊，丸井，这是我新收的徒弟，柳莲二。柳，这可是我们院为数不多的男护士之一，丸井文太。” 上了年纪的男人朝柳笑了笑，“说起来的话，他的手术经验可比你丰富多了。”  
“您别打趣我了，我哪敢跟您徒弟比啊。” 丸井边整理术前用药边朝柳做了个wink，“柳医生，以后还请多指教啊。”  
柳礼貌地点了点头。

丸井挺喜欢当巡回护士。累是累了点，但手术室可以算是医院里最安静的地方。除了主刀医师偶尔吩咐两句，便只有仪器规律作响的声音。  
伤者的伤口看着吓人，但其实并没有伤到主要血管和脏器，因此手术进行的很快。  
“柳，你来缝合，不清楚的地方问丸井就好。”   
柳点点头接替了主刀医师的位置。丸井凑到他身后看他一针接着一针，动作细致井井有条，每一针的间隔都几乎一样。  
“柳さん的手法一点都不像实习医师啊。” 丸井感叹。  
柳摇了摇头，手下动作不停：“我还有很多要学习的东西。”

那之后丸井有一段时间没有做巡回，和柳见到的次数也自然屈指可数。只偶尔听说他在住院部协助完成了几台又精细又复杂的大手术，合作过的医生护士都对他赞不绝口。  
丸井想到那人连缝合都透着严谨的作风，只觉得理所当然。

2.  
再一次认真的和柳打交道是在一个夜晚。主任医师们都轮番了好几天的手术没能好好休息，柳便自告奋勇揽下了周末的急诊夜班，恰好丸井也这周轮值。  
丸井吃完晚饭从急诊室门前路过，朝里瞥了一眼。  
柳端端正正地坐着查阅病历，时不时在自己的笔记本上补上两句。  
这还是第一次见到柳没穿手术服而是白大褂，丸井想起了之前小护士们私下的评价，心知柳确实当得起“玉树临风”四个大字。

“柳医生吃饭了吗？”  
柳抬起头，看到丸井后微微笑了一下：“吃过了。丸井也出急诊吗？”  
“是啊，” 丸井坐到柳的对面，把头搁在桌子上做了个无奈的表情，“希望今晚一切都顺利吧。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
丸井稍微抬高视线对上柳：“急诊的病人可跟住院部的不太一样啊……大概因为事发突然，又多在半夜，人总会着急些。所以说啊，” 丸井顿了一下，往柳的方向凑近了些，“首先要记得保护好自己。”

丸井趴在急诊室的桌子上昏昏欲睡，柳见状便起身将室内的空调上调了两度。丸井的护士服上被别的小护士或是年纪小的患者别上了许多小物件，形状可爱的小卡子光口袋上就有两个。丸井本人似乎并不拒绝这种行为，脑门上甚至随手弄了一个黑色的专门夹刘海。  
想来眼前这位男护士是个极其随和的性子。

“医生呢？！人呢都死绝了吗？！” 粗俗不堪地叫喊从门口传来，柳皱皱眉，下意识朝睡着的丸井看了一眼，对方倒是醒的极快，几秒钟不到就进入了工作模式。  
“怎么回事？” 丸井走出去问道，柳站起身跟在后面。  
“赶紧给我兄弟看看！妈的叫这么半天就出来两个人！” 来人架着一个半昏迷状态的伤员，两人看上去都挺年轻。  
丸井自动忽略对方的话语，一边接过伤员一边问道：“伤哪了？”  
“就是酒吧喝酒，起了点冲突，被酒瓶子砸了。” 架着伤员的人随后坐到椅子上，翘着腿接着说，“我这兄弟以后要当模特的，要是留了疤老子跟你们没完！”  
“你要是客气点他就不会留疤。” 柳没忍住怼了一句。  
“……威胁我？” 对方明显酒劲还没过，一副要冲上去和柳干架的样子，“你他妈不想当医生了是吧？”  
“诶诶对不起对不起对不起！！” 丸井赶忙插进来两人之前，把柳完完整整挡在身后，顺便将手背在身后比划着快走的手势，“您别生气，我们这就给您朋友缝合。我刚检查过了不是什么重伤，肯定不会留疤放心放心。不然您先去缴费，稍等一会就处理好了。”  
来人骂骂咧咧地去了缴费处，暴躁的言辞从空荡的走廊里不断传来。

丸井望着那人的背影叹了口气，转过身看到柳一脸严肃的样子又忍不住笑了出来：  
“柳医生，书本里没教过你怎么应付这种患者吧？”  
柳抿了抿唇，又低头看向丸井：“……刚才很感谢。”  
“不客气~ ” 丸井笑着拉着柳的袖子往急诊室走，“不过先把里面那位处理一下吧，不然一会儿又得闹了。”

虽然心里憋着一股火，柳还是仔细地处理了伤患的伤口并开了药。只是最后还是没能说服自己对外面的青年好言好语，丸井只好自己陪着笑脸把两位阎王送走。  
回到急诊室的时候，看到了柳有些失落的表情。  
丸井递了杯咖啡过去，自己也抱着一杯悠然自得地等柳开口。  
并没有等很久，柳便问他：  
“这样的事很多吗？”  
“当然，这已经算好处理的了。” 丸井认真地点点头，“之前还有护士被打伤的案例，所以我才叫你首先记得保护好自己。”  
“……”  
“柳，我知道你想象中的医生不是这样。” 丸井望向窗外，露出些怀念的神情，“别说你了，一开始我也熬了好些日子才把心态摆正。比起医生，护士要做的事情更琐碎更微小，跟患者直接打交道的经历也更多。形形色色的人见多了，有时候也搞不清楚自己到底为什么要选择这份职业。”  
“但是啊，大多数的患者，都只是很脆弱的人罢了。他们将希望系在你身上，便如同对待神明一般的对待你。”  
“那些被治愈的伤口，被安抚的情绪，都会成为加持在这份职业上的重量。”  
“所以啊……”  
“柳，不管因为什么选择了当医生，都是值得的。”

——都是值得的……吗。

那天晚上幸运地没再碰上突发事件，丸井在天蒙蒙亮的时候打着哈欠和柳说了再见。柳强打着精神把整理好的病历放进柜子，将自己的白大褂整整齐齐地叠好。  
——这是自己最喜欢的白色。

柳望向已经迎来上早班的护士的柜台，笑了笑，踏着朝阳走出医院大门。  
——不管值不值得，也许体贴的护士先生都可以成为坚持下去的理由之一。

3.  
为什么选择读医科呢。  
如果是大学时候的柳，会回答因为医科是最具挑战性的学科之一，在怨声载道的考试周抱着书本昂首阔步地穿越各个考场是一件非常有成就感的事情。  
如果是临床实习时候的柳，会回答因为怀着一种悲悯的情绪，陪着导师将康复的病人从住院部送走就好像重塑了别人的人生一般，这样的主导感。  
如果是现在——

现在反而回答不出来了。

柳听着病人家属的痛哭声，第一次彻底地感觉到无助。  
那是住院部的一个患先天性心脏病的小女孩，不过国中的年纪，却是医院的常客。因为病情还算稳定，每次住院也不过是做些常规检查和治疗而已。女孩活泼好动，拥有一切少女的美好品质和心愿。  
她会叫丸井“蛋糕哥哥”，叫柳“眯眯眼哥哥”，她给所有认识的医护人员起了独特的名字。  
可终究还是没能撑过15岁。  
按理说这种先天性疾病如果好好护理是不会出现意外的，医生们给女孩制定的治疗方案也没有任何的不恰当。一切都发生的突然，女孩在一个夜晚呼吸困难，即使大家用最快的速度将她送进了手术室，也没能挽回消逝的生命。  
没人知道为什么。教科书上没有写这种特殊情况，导师也没有提过会有这种事情发生，也许真的像女孩母亲抽噎着说的那样——“命不好”。

柳慢慢走向已经瘫软在椅子上的女孩母亲，打了一肚子腹稿的安慰言辞却怎么都觉得苍白无力，最后只能坐在一边轻轻抚摸女子的后背。  
丸井站在远处静静地看着这一幕，几分钟后挪开了视线。

将疲惫不堪的女孩母亲送走后，已经过了下班的点。柳揉了揉眉心，深呼吸了几下，勉强打起精神走回办公室。  
丸井换好了常服正坐在柳的椅子上等他，见人回来，不容拒绝地发出邀请：  
“去喝一杯吧。”

4.  
居酒屋一如既往的热闹，柳不大习惯。丸井熟练地要来两大扎啤酒和小吃，也没有问过柳便自顾自吃起来。  
“这个好吃。” 丸井推过去一碟炸豆腐。  
“谢谢。”   
“柳不喝酒吗？”  
柳点点头：“之后还有手术。”  
“明后天不是都休息？”  
“嗯，” 柳加点了一份茶泡饭，“但是保不准会有急诊，喝酒的话，可能会耽误。”  
“我说你啊，” 因为周边的吵闹，丸井稍稍提了声音，“不要太大压力了。”  
柳垂眼看着新摆上桌的茶泡饭，沉默着吃了起来。

直到最后柳也没有碰那杯酒，丸井只好硬着头皮灌了下去。两大扎啤酒下肚后整个人都晕晕乎乎，又怕在柳面前失态，硬撑着表现出一副完全没事的样子。  
柳看着脖子都泛着微红的丸井，轻轻叹了口气。  
“去河边坐着醒醒酒吧，丸井。”  
“嗯——？我没醉啊”  
“3689 + 4627 等于多少？”  
“……”  
“走吧。”  
——这我清醒的时候也答不上来啊？！丸井缓慢地瞪了一眼柳的背影，抱着背包亦步亦趋地跟上。

离开了居酒屋之后，柳显得平易近人很多。“平易近人”这词用的也不恰当，毕竟柳在医院也是一副好性子，待人接物谦和有礼。  
丸井侧头看向坐在他身边的柳——但确实感觉有些不一样，硬要说的话，没有什么距离感了。  
柳是一个有光环的人。高材生、年轻的主刀医师、主任的得意门生、科室的王牌、病例教科书、医科活字典…… 每每被人提起时总带着这样那样的感叹词，即使是被人当面夸奖也只会报以浅浅的微笑。  
上位者的通病——清冷，孤傲。  
“丸井有什么特别感兴趣的科目吗？”  
“有啊——” 丸井大着舌头回答，“音乐。”  
倒是一点都不意外地回答，柳不禁笑了出来：“我的话是数学。因为数据是不会骗人的，真实而可控的事情，让人很有安全感。”  
“但是，” 丸井歪过头去看柳，年轻医生的侧脸在夜晚里显得格外柔和，“不是所有事情都可以用数据解释的。”  
“——嗯，这也是我今天刚刚意识到的事情。”   
“……”  
“打破常规的事情随时都在发生，对身为医生的我来说，时刻都要做好迎接病人突发情况的准备。我曾经以为只要背过的案例够多，临床经验够丰富，就足以应付一切情况。但是……”  
柳停顿了一下，接着说：  
“……还是不行啊。虽说以后面对同样的情况知道该怎样应对，但是教会了我这样做的人却冷冰冰的死去了。”  
“她对于我们的价值，说到底不过是给特殊案例的病历上增加了一段注解。”  
柳有些沉重地叹了口气，他知道自己将来还会处于更多无可奈何的境地，这不过是一个开始、一个心结。  
丸井坐在一旁，抱着双腿把脑袋搁在上面，看上去昏昏欲睡。许久之后，柳才听到丸井近乎呓语般地声音：  
“柳，你不是救世主。”  
“……我们谁都不是救世主。”

5.  
柳转正之后几乎是在各个手术室连轴转，再也没了坐在办公室里誊写病历的必要。丸井也顺利成为科室的护士长，每天除了给小护士们安排任务就是做些行政方面的工作。这么一看，两人晋升之后的道路实在截然相反。  
之前不忙的时候柳偶尔邀请丸井一起看电影，丸井也欣然同意。只是后来因为柳时常被医院一个电话叫走，这个少有的邀约便不了了之。看着年轻的医生越发忙碌的作息，丸井有些担心柳的身体。  
正好比以前清闲些，丸井便提议每天多给柳带一份便当，作为回报，柳要给他带自己公寓附近的蛋糕店里的限量单品。  
怎么想都是丸井会比较亏。  
也许是担心自己拒绝才想出这样的交换，对方的提议实在可以说是用心良苦。面对这样的好意，推拒的话怎么也说不出口，柳感激地答应了下来，顺便把对方喜欢的蛋糕口味仔仔细细写在随身的本子上。

丸井抱着两个饭盒愉快地往柳的办公室走，经过一段时间的观察，他对柳的口味有了相当程度的了解。这人并不挑食，口味清淡，尤其喜欢吃蔬菜，丸井怕他吃不饱，便总会多添些米饭在柳的便当盒里。  
走进门的时候，柳还没下手术。好在丸井也习惯这样的事情，靠在沙发上边刷手机边等柳回来。  
过了大概40分钟，急促的脚步才从办公室外传来。  
“抱歉——” 柳似乎很着急，刚换上的白大褂连扣子都没有扣好，“又让你久等了！”  
“没事没事~ ”丸井把手机放进口袋，坐到桌前将便当盒打开，“快吃饭吧，一起。”  
丸井做饭的手艺相当不错，荤素搭配甚至摆盘都十分讲究。柳越发感激，但除了多买点蛋糕外，始终想不出什么好的法子回报丸井。

“丸井又来了啊，” 路过的主任笑着走进柳的办公室，凑上来前来看了看，“真让人羡慕啊柳这小子。”  
丸井乖巧地抬起脸笑笑。  
“丸井现在可是护士长了啊，” 主任拍拍丸井的肩，“怎么看着跟我们莲二的女友一样？”  
“？！” 丸井脸‘腾’得通红，“您怎么老是开我玩笑！”   
再转过头去看柳，似乎也愣住了一般，迟迟没有动筷子。  
“哈哈，” 主任从丸井饭盒里顺走一块炸鸡放进嘴里，之后竟然有些语重心长，“医务工作者不好找对象的啊，要我说你俩内部解决一下算了。”  
主任走后，丸井吃得飞快，不等柳反应就抱着便当盒逃也似的回了自己科室。  
柳只来得及对着从门边溜走的衣角喊上一句：“蛋糕没拿——”  
也不知道对方听到没有。

6.  
恋爱——又是一件不能用数据解释的事情。

柳侧头看向自己摆在桌上的纸盒，里面是昨天下班后排队去买的海盐味泡芙。虽然自己的形象站在一群高中女生里显得十分违和，柳还是淡定从容地排了整整半个小时。  
顺带给自己多买了一个。  
回到公寓后，就着红茶将泡芙咽了下去。不是自己习惯的口味，甜腻中带着海盐的清爽，像店里广告牌写的那样，“恋爱的味道~！”  
——恋爱的味道

再看到装着泡芙的纸盒，嘴里似乎还回味着那样独特的感觉。柳凝神看着手里的便当盒许久，慢慢将盖子盖上。

最后一台手术结束的时候，已经天黑了。柳抬手看看表，庆幸还没到丸井下班的时间。回到办公室换上自己的常服，将笔记本和资料整整齐齐地放进包里，提上装着泡芙的纸盒向丸井值班的地方走去。  
丸井正坐在昏暗的值班室对着电脑敲敲打打，听到脚步声习惯性站起身，看到来人后又怔愣住。  
“柳怎么还没回去？”  
“你忘了这个——” 柳边说着边把纸盒递过去，“新出的味道。”  
“哇——” 丸井赶忙打开纸盒，迫不及待拿起一个泡芙，“好吃——！谢了柳！”  
柳抚着下巴看着丸井若有所思。  
“怎么了嘛？”   
“丸井的话，会喜欢什么样的表白方式？”  
“……诶？”  
“抱歉，因为我之前没有谈过恋爱。” 柳神情认真地掏出笔记本，“网上排名比较高的表白关键词有送花、摩天轮、高档餐厅吃饭、电影院……但我觉得都不太现实。”  
为了佐证自己的话，柳将笔记本转向对着已经呆滞的丸井，表白方式一栏下面的好几个词都被打上了叉。  
“唯一让我觉得成功率比较高的是，‘坦率地说出自己的想法’。”  
“丸井，你之前说我们都不是救世主，关于这一点，我同意。但是，虽然没有救世主那样伟大，同样勇敢地挡在我的身前，像保护伞一样陪着我走过了那样艰难地一段路。”  
“对我来说，你是这样的人。”

柳想，他回应我的概率——  
丸井深吸了一口气：“那么，以后也请成为我的伞吧！”  
——是百分之百。

7.  
将数据套入公式能够得到大多数题目的答案。  
身为医生，不仅仅要利用已有数据，还要不断创造新的数据。  
但错误的时候、累了的时候、想要休息的时候——  
找到不在计算范围内的东西，并坦诚地依赖一下吧。

比如说，香甜的蛋糕。

柳提着新买的蛋糕，步履轻快地朝他和丸井的家走去。

END.

【学医科的都了不起——】


End file.
